Australiaball
Australiaball |nativename = Stralyaball|caption = Straya, seen here wrestling with some abo c*** mates.|image = Aus.jpg|reality = Commonwealth of Australia|government = Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Loud and abrasive, but friendly except towards emus|gender = Male|language = Australian English Aboriginal Dialects|capital = Canberraball|religion = Christianity Atheism Buddhism Islam Hinduism Judaism Native Religions|friends = Father USAball NATOball New Zealandball South Koreaball Canadaball Son Chileball Brazilball Malaysiaball Tringapore Indiaball Philippinesball East Timorball Indonesiaball (sometimes)|enemies = Indonesiaball (sometimes) Fijiball Emus 31-0 Chinaball (sometimes) North Koreaball|likes = Kangaroos, Beer, Statism, gators, Steve Irwin, Being upside down, Outdoors, Australian Rock (AC/DC, Midnight Oil, Men at Work ... etc), Natalie Imbruglia, Kylie Minogue, Eurovision and being a part of it (despite the fact that he isn't even European), Hugh Jackman, Mel Gibson,AFL, Rugby, Vegemite, Meat Pies, Sniper Rifles, Anyone Busty, scoring 31 goals against American Samoaball|hates = Dangerous Animals, Emus, Immigrants, Small Breasted Women, Boat People (STOP THE BOATS!)|founded = 1901|onlypredecessor = British Australiaball|intospace = Yea, m8|type = Loud, annoying|bork = Oi Oi|food = Meat Pies, Sausage Rolls, Tomato Sauce (not Ketchup), Tea, Vegemite, Beer, Fruit|status = Alive|military = MODERN AS HELL!|affiliation = Commonwealthball|predicon = British Australia}} Australiaball is a countryball between the Indian Ocean and the South Pacific. It is a part of the Anglosphere. Finally can into Eurovision (despite the fact that he isn't ... European). It is the biggest non-bordering country or country with zero borders in the world. Australiaball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. His national day is in 26 January. His astrological sign is Aquarius History Pre-Colonization As a Pacific island, Australiaball was once inhabited by 7balls. These 7balls enjoyed life quite nicely in the otherwise harsh desert. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. These 7balls most likely came to Australia when the world's glaciers expanded and sea levels dropped. This meant that Australia was connected to New Guinea and that Tasmania was connected to the mainland. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization Everything changed when the Dutch made their first landing on Australia. They sailed in the Duyfken and were led by Wilhelm Janszoon. They then made another discovery, this time, it was Abel Tasman who discovered Tasmania (named after him). James Cook and his men landed at Botany Bay in Sydney. After USAball rebelled against his former master and overlord, UKball needed somewhere else to dump his convicts. So he dumped them in Australia, which became the World's Largest Prison (back then). Things were tough for the convicts, because the land wasn't as fertile as Britains and there was so many deadly animals. Meanwhile, the 7balls were getting a hard time as well, and they were treated very harshly. Post-Colonization After Australiaball got independence from UKball, it started to develop its own ways and culture. For example, take the world-famous or rather world-infamous Vegemite, which only Australians can eat. Then there is the beer Victoria Bitter, Carlton Draught, all good beers. And who could ever forget AFL? It's one of the most popular sports in Australia. Thousands of people go to the stadiums to watch their favourite teams duke it out and even more people sit back at home with a beer or two and watch the show. There is also Neighbours which is a drama TV show running for more than 30 years. Wars Australia has been in both world wars because he was dragged in by both UKBall and USAball. He was also dragged into the Korean War and the Vietnam war (Do not mention it at all).His most famous (and most regrettable) war was the Emu War where Australiaball became the only country to fight a bunch of animals and lose. He was also involved in the Gulf War (1st and 2nd). Australiaball and the Eurovision Song Contest Australiaball's interest in the Eurovision Song Contest began in 1983 (the year Germanyball hosted) when it was broadcast on TV in his country for the first time. Since then, his interest grew and grew (along with its fan following) and in 2014 Denmarkball invited him to be part of the 59th contest in Copenhagen as an interval act. In 2015, to celebrate the 60th contest hosted by Austriaball in Vienna, he was invited to participate as a contestant where he ended up in 5th place in the final. Thanks to much positive feedback from fans and the media, Swedenball decided to invite him back to compete in the 2016 contest in Stockholm, but having to go through the semifinals. Australiaball won its semi and got 2nd place in the final. He accepted Ukraineball's invitation to return for 2017. Friends * New Zealandball-Best friend and brother * UKball-Daddy and good ally * USAball-Loves my accent and strong ally.He is my brother as well * Indiaball-What! He's my brother!At least he is good at cricket * Pakistanball-He's also my brother!At least he is also good at cricket * Russiaball-Putin likes koalas *All the oceanian islands exept Fijiball *Basicly all the nations in the world Neutral * Japanball-Sure you are a good ally but STOP KILLING THE WHALES!!!! * Indonesiaball-We are good allies and I saved him from a tsunami but he accusing me of spying and he killed 2 Australians and accused them for drugs * Papua New Guineaball-I am not going to Anchluss you * American Samoaball- HA! I destroyed him in soccer, 31-0! Just when I thought the 22-0 win over Tonga was the best day of my life, this guy shows up! Hilarious! Enemies * Fijiball-Got angry at me just for not supporting a millitary coup that overthrew the former goverment * Emus-REMOVE!!!They humiliate me. * Gallery Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Aus.jpg Victoriaball (Australia).png AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png UaH0Zuk.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png C8X0qFp.png EJNxCYw.png VoNkUek.png 'rHdC53n.png G3lhIR1.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png The Fall of Singapore.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 14. Britain's Will.png Polandball_Planet.png Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg es:Australiaball fr:Australieballe it:Australiaball nl:Australiëbal ru:Австралия Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Modern Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Indigenous Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Homosex Removers Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Middle Power Category:Regional Power Category:Wine Category:G20 Category:Australiaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former British Colonies Category:Sparse Category:MIKTA Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Fragmented Category:Desert Category:Olympic Host Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Kebab Haters